Letters To Only Mako
by MakorraCrazyFan7
Summary: Instead of writing to Asami back in Book 4's episode Korra Alone she is writing back to Mako and things get better between them through letters *MAKORRA* I don't know if this should be ether K or T rated so I rated it T.


Korra had a dark blue water tribe robe on as she had her hair down she was sitting up in her bed while reading the letters her friends send her to make her feel better since she's now in a wheel chair. She looked at Bolin's letter he had drawn stick people of him, Korra and the others it was so badly drawn Korra had a weird look on her face then she looked at Asami's letter it was kind she put Asami's letter away as she picked up Mako's letter and read it to herself.

**Hey Korra so I'm not very good at writing letters it's 2 something in the afternoon chances of rain later today.**

Korra finished reading Mako's letter as she started laughing a little his letter was pretty funny to her she had never ever read a letter that made her so happy before Korra took a pencil as she started writing Mako back as she was finish writing the letter she quickly got out an envelope as she put the letter inside she then wrote his address of his apartment down since she knew his address because when they still were together she always remembered it when they had there make outs at his apartment She had someone to deliver her letter to Republic City it was going to take a while for it to be send to Mako because she is in the South Pole and writing to someone in Republic City take a long time to deliver but if she was in Republic City her letter would have been send to Mako right away.

~Meanwhile~

A week later past since Korra's letter to Mako was send to Republic City. After a long day of police duties Mako was riding his motorcycle to his apartment late at night it was about 11:30 PM as he got to his apartment he parked his motorcycle as he got off he was glad that tomorrow was Saturday he didn't have work on Saturday and Sunday so he could rest from his hard day at work he does love being a cop and working with Chief Lin Beifong to kick bad guy butt but it tires him out he open his apartment door with his keys as he open his door and walked inside he quickly shut the door. Mako had lived alone since Bolin had moved out and lived somewhere else in Republic City but living alone didn't bother him he was used to it he was hungry as he fixed himself something to eat he cook himself spicy noodle soup he heard from a lot of people that they didn't like the taste of spicy food but he loved spicy food ever since he was a kid as a fire bender he could take the heat. When he was done eating he washes his bowel in the sink and then put it away he walked in his bedroom and took off his cop uniform as he carefully put it in his drawer and took out his white under shirt and his blue lines boxers and started putting them on as he shut his drawer as he turn his bedroom light off and got in his bed and was laying down in it before he went to sleep he was thinking about Korra and how she was doing it was a bummer she didn't want company to the Southern Water Tribe he wouldn't mind coming with her and helping her that's what friends were for but it's not just their friendship the reason why he wanted to come with her it's also because he has still loved this girl very much and he would do anything to be by her side right now when she comes back to Republic City he'll tell her he wants to work out with her again he knows she told him it was over between them but he won't listen he knows they belong together and he wants to try again and get back together for good he wants so badly to be with the love of his life he wants to get married and have kids with her he stop thinking about Korra as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. As soon as it was morning again Mako got out of his bed and starched he put on his normal clothes a long coat shirt, black pants and white tights and black shoes he usually puts on his father's scarf but he gave it to his grandma he's a little sad he doesn't have it anymore but he made her happy and he was glad he did. He grabbed some fire flakes for breakfast as he started eating when he heard somebody knocking on his door he put his fire flakes down on his table as he walked over to his door and open it.

"Good morning Officer Mako I have a letter from Avatar Korra for you" The men that was in a male man uniform said as he handed the letter to Mako as he grabbed it.

"Korra wrote to me back? That's great I'm happy she wrote to me back" Mako said as he thanked the man as he shut his door he sat down in his chair next to his table where he was eating his fire flakes at he open the envelope and took out Korra's letter out and read it to himself.

**Hey Mako thanks for the letter it made me laugh and also happy a letter hasn't made me that happy in a long time so thank you a lot Mako anyways I still feel like trash I still haven't been able to walk again yet I try to get up and walk but still nothing I don't know if I'll ever walk again failed as the avatar I'm sure they'll all hate me now.**

As Mako finished reading Korra's letter he walked over to his bedroom as he carefully put Korra's letter in his drawer he was so glad that his letter made her happy even though it was random he didn't know she would write to him back he thought she wouldn't since he's her ex-boyfriend and their friendship hasn't been that great but he was so happy she wrote to him back Mako took out a pencil and paper and was writing her back he wasn't going to make it random like his other letter. As days past Korra was waiting for Mako to write back to her she was happy that he did wrote back to her as she took out his letter and read it**.**

**I'm so happy you wrote to me back Korra I know things haven't been cool around his but I want you to know I'm here for you as a friend don't worry healing just takes time you have to be patient I know that word ticks you off but it's true soon you'll get better in no time and you didn't fail it was Zaheer's fault doing that to you that's not true Korra nobody has hate you because you can't protect them now I don't hate you Korra I could never hate you you're an amazing person your cool, fun, strong, and just a wonderful person so don't worry what other people think if some of them hate on you because you can't protect them right now are jerks it's not your fault so I hope this letter wasn't random like my other one.**

Korra had loved this letter of Mako's more than his other one sure she liked his other letter but this letter was very kind and sweet she liked in his letter he told her not to worry she would get better healing just take time, told her if some people hateher because she couldn't protect them now are jerks it wasn't her fault she smiled when he said in his letter she was an amazing person she then wrote to him back again as days past and Mako got her letter he was so happy she wrote back to him again he thought she would write back to Bolin or Asami and not him but he's glad she's writing back to him and not them he don't mean to be rude but he cared more about Korra then they did he started reading her letter.

**It's ok your right I need to be patient I just want to be able to walk again so I can protect them thank you so much Mako for your kind words they were very sweet and I enjoyed your letter it cheered me up a little oh and don't tell Bolin and Asami I wrote back to you and not them I don't want to hurt their feelings but I feel more comfortable talking to you about this I don't think they wouldn't understand. **

Mako was surprised she said in her letter she was more comfortable talking to him about this stuff and not Bolin and Asami he felt bad about not telling his brother that she's only been writing back to him and not him or Asami but if that's what Korra wanted he was cool with it he began writing to her back once again the more he wrote back to her the more he got better at writing letters they have been writing to each other so much letter after letter three years have passed and they have still been writing back to each other Korra told him in one of her letters she still couldn't go in the avatar state and in another letter she told him she has been alone in the Earth Kingdom all this time she said she had a pursed eye when she was fighting in an Earth Kingdom tournament. He wished he was there with her and he told her that in one of his letters and she wrote back to him saying she wish he was there with her too he smiled as she said in her new letter that she missed him so much and he wrote back saying he missed her a lot too. After another long day at work Mako once again was riding his motor cycle back to his apartment as he was there he parked his motor cycle as he got off and walked over to his mail box and took out Korra's new letter she send him as he walked in his apartment and shut the door he usually takes his police uniform now but he was excited to read Korra's letter he was curious what she was going to tell him next he sat down in a chair next to his table in the kitchen as he got her letter out and began to read it.

**Hey Mako so I know I said you and I were over for good this time but the more you and I were writing letters to each other it made me miss us as a couple Mako since it has been three years I want us to start over again and get back together for good if that's ok with you when I get back to Republic City I want you to be the first person I will see when I get back will you wait for me?**

Mako was in complete shock when she wrote him she missed them as a couple and she wanted to start over with him and wanted to get back together for good he had no idea she had still loved him like he did he thought they were really over for real but there not teenagers anymore there now Twenty one and twenty two years old three years later is the time for them to be more mature in an relationship Mako was ready to be in an relationship with Korra again and by Korra's letter she was ready to be in an relationship with him again too.

~Meanwhile~

Korra was in a swamp somewhere her hair wasn't long and in a ponytail anymore it was a bob cut and she wasn't wearing her normal water tribe clothes she was wearing an Earth Kingdom outfit a green shirt, green pants and green shoes she walked over to a log that was in the swamp and sat down as she took out a new letter from Mako send to her from her backpack the one she was traveling with she open the envelope and read his letter.

**You know Korra I have wanted to say the same thing as well but I didn't know you wanted his to get back together so I didn't thank you would listen to me I thought you really meant it when you said we were over for good I'm so glad it's not over between us because three years have passed and were older now and we can have a more mature and healthy relationship and yes Korra when you'll come back to Republic City I'll wait for you I promise I will be the first person you will see in Republic City**

After Korra read Mako's letter she smiled with tears in her eyes she can't wait to come back to Republic City and have a relationship with Mako again and this time for good and she was looking so forward to it.


End file.
